Goodie and Demigods read The Lost Hero re-uploded
by Nico's Girlfriend1
Summary: Percy' s class mates and some demigods go somewhere to read. There are three of my own characters, Mandy, Breezy, and Juliet. They are demigods that are brought to camp after the titan war. Will be some romance. Im sorry if I'm not good at writing romance.


**AN: Hey demigods and mortals! Hope you enjoy. Read the authors note at the bottom if you want to have a MORTAL character. I think there are enough demigods already. Everyone the 7 demigods, Coach Hedge, and Nico are from when Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. Mortals are from before winter break ends, but after Percy disappeared. Everyone else is from after The Lost Hero. There will be Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Leyna, Tratie, Nico/OC, and a little bit of Thuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or anything from the books.**

Mandy's pov

I was texting my Boyfriend, Gavin. Gavin is mortal, but he can see though the Mist. He knows I'm a daughter of Dionysus, and legacy of Apollo and Aphrodite, That my best friend, Juliet, is a daughter of Hermes, and that my step-sister, Breezy, is a daughter of Athena and legacy of Hecate. I was just telling him that I missed him when a bright light surrounded me.

Breezy's pov

I was looking through my book bag for a book a read. I had tons of books and I love to read. 99% of the time I'm reading or daydreaming about books I've read or want to write. I'll read pretty much anything I can get my hands on. Anyway I just finished re-reading 'The Thief Lord' for the 5 times a week today 1100 years **(AN: That's an inside joke between me and my sister)**. Wow I'm spending too much time with my crazy, daughter of Dionysus sister, Mandy. I was about to decide re-read 'Pulse' when a bright light engulfed me.

Suddenly I was in a huge theater lobby and I had a feeling that the theater would be at least that big if not bigger. I wasn't alone. Most of the people, dozens of adults and teenagers, I didn't know, but I recognized some demigods from camp. I saw my half-sister, Annabeth, but she looked like she rolled around in a bunch of spider webs (shudder). She had bubble wrap around her ankle like a cast, and she was limping which was a bad sign. She was holding hands with…

"PERCY!" Travis, Conner, Katie, Rachel, Thalia, my crush, Nico, Grover, Leo, Jason, Piper, Couch Hedge, Percy's step-dad, Paul, Percy's mom, Sally, two kids I didn't know, and I yelled.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a Halo t-shirt. "Where are we? Are you guys Percy's friends? Why are you so surprised to see him? Who are you people?" He fired of questions so fast it gave everyone, but me and Annabeth, mental whiplash.

"Hey Seth, long time no see. How've you been?" Percy asked. He was obviously trying to distract the other guy, Seth, and lighten the mood, but it didn't really work.

"What do you mean long time no see? We've been on winter break for only a week!" Seth exclaimed in confusion. Suddenly a package appeared out of thin air, and landed on my step-sister, Mandy's, head while she was sending a text to her mortal boyfriend.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed at me.

"I didn't do it I swear!" I exclaimed really fast and backed up.

"What is it anyway?" Grover asked staring at it curiously.

"It's a package, goat boy," Thalia said rolling her eyes at him.

"Wait! That was a package? Is it for me?" Mandy asked, taking her glare off of me to look at it. "Oh my Gods it is a package!" She exclaimed. Good old Mandy.

"Well open it," Juliet, who I didn't even realize was there until that moment, said. Mandy was already ahead of her.

"There are five books and a letter in here," she sounded disappointed.

"Books?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time. That made people laugh, while I smiled at my sister.

"What does the letter say?" Leo asked.

"How am I supposed to know I haven't read it yet?" Mandy asked, annoyed.

"Okay don't kill me!" he yelped. She smirked.

"Give it to me I'll read it," I snapped. I grabbed the letter from her and read aloud,

**Dear Mortals, Half-bloods, and satyrs,**

**We have brought you all here to read about Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank's adventures. Demigods, please introduce yourselves to the mortals with all titles and your parentage.**

**From,**

**The two most awesome Gods ever, Apollo and Hermes**

**P.S. You will be reading in the theater, the mortals rooms are surrounding the lobby and the demigods, Paul and Sally's, the satyrs, and my beautiful oracle's room's are backstage. Have fun. =D**

It was silent for about five seconds before chaos began.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"I always know I was insane."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Percy screamed. They did. "Thank you. Now let's go into the theater so we can get this over with," he said. Then, without another word, he walked in to the theater with Annabeth. After a moment's hesitation, everyone followed.

No one's pov

Percy went strait onto the stage, the other demigods, Grover, Couch Hedge, Sally, Paul, and Rachel followed. There were three loveseats, four couches, and one recliner were already set up. Once everyone was settled Thalia explained the mythological world to the mortals. **(AN: I'm not putting the explaining in because I'm too lazy to. I'm skipping right to the introductions)**

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis," she finished with her introduction. All the mortals were too shocked to say anything.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, and one of the seven."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus, and one of the seven."

"Grover Underwood, satyr, and Lord of the wild."

"Nico De' Angelo, son of Hades, and ghost king."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mortal that can see though the mist, and the oracle of Delphi."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the 12th legion, and one of the seven."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm-speaker, and one of the seven."

"Leo Valdes, son of Hephaestus, fire user, and one of the seven."

"Hazel Lévesque, daughter of Pluto, and one of the seven."

Frank Zhang, son of Mars, shape shifter, descendent of Poseidon, and one of the seven."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, and head counselor of the Demeter cabin."

"Travis…"

"And Conner…"

"Stoll! Sons of Hermes and head counselors of the Hermes cabin!"

"Juliet Tannahill, also daughter as Hermes."

"Gleeson Hedge, satyr, protector, and chaperone of the seven."

"Mandy West, daughter of Dionysus, and descendant of Aphrodite and Apollo."

"Breezy West, daughter of Athena, descendant of Hecate, and Mandy's step-sister."

"Paul Blowfis, I'm just a mortal, and Percy's step-dad."

Sally Jackson, clear-sighted mortal, and Percy's mom."

"So who's reading first?" Breezy asked. She shot a glance at Nico, then looked away, blushing.

"You can, Breezy. You love to read." Nico said quickly, blushing slightly as well.

"Okay give me the book."

**The Heroes of Olympus book one: The Lost Hero**

**AN: I finally got this chapter done! I've always wanted to do a fic like this so I decided to do it.**

**If you want to get a MORTAL character in this story I need this:**

**First Name:**

**Last Name (Optional):**

**Hair Color:**

**Gender:**

**Eye Color:**

**Age (If you don't put an age or it's not a teen or adult I'll edit their age to make them one or the other as needed).**

**Grade (Optional):**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**If I missed something important please tell me, but don't be mean about it. R&R please.**


End file.
